transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Thor is a upcoming stop motion, it's the tenth installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. its the first installment of Thor stop motions for the shared universe and its the fourth installment in Phase 2. it was released on August 16, 2015. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * Villains: * * * ** * ** **Unnamed Frost Giants * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** *** **** ** ** ** Timeline: *965 A.D *1001 A.D *April 25, 2010 *April 26, 2010 *April 27, 2010 *April 28, 2010 *May 4, 2010 *August 5, 2010 *September 12, 2010 Development Coming soon Plot Two physicists, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and their political science intern, Darcy Lewis, are in the New Mexico desert, working from a four-wheel drive van while conducting research on an aurora-borealis-type phenomenon. Suddenly a large tornado/lightning storm develops and they drive towards it to investigate. The van hits a man from inside the maelstrom and they stop. They find a man, a well-built blond, semi-conscious. In Asgard, Odin describes a battle in 965 AD between the Frost Giants and Asgardians. where he killed the beast that would became the Midgard Serpent, The Asgardians win, take possession of the powerful Casket of Ancient Winters, and return to their realm. Odin is talking to his two sons, one an energetic blond named Thor, the other a more thoughtful dark-haired boy, named Loki. Odin says both of them are worthy to rule Asgard, but only one can be king of Asgard. so while exploring the chambers, Loki would get himself lost and came across a well, which shows him the destruction of some vilalge by some beasts, scaring him. Years later, Odin would discuss with his wife; Frigga, if Thor was ready to take the throne. due to his current attitude, the day of coronotation, Thor and Loki had a brief talk, with Loki talking about some of their old adventures, and that while happy for Thor, he's a bit jealous that Thor would be the king and not him. but Thor told him that maybe one day, Loki day will come. the king of the Nibelungs, Ishtar would attend the ceremony where he would give the Destroyer as a gift to the Asgardians. he would discuss with Odin about the decision to let his sons have so much power, especially with the fact they have some many artifacts around him, using the incident with Fafnir and the Necrom Stone which he have as an example. Odin assured him that everything will be fine, saying he will make sure history doesnt repeat itself, after some of those mistakes still haunt him, Loki would overheard the conversation, wondering what kind of mistakes have haunted Odin, wondering if some of those mistakes have to do with him or Thor. he would soon hear an couple of drunk guys mocking him, calling Loki a "whiny jester". much to his anger. when the ceremony starts, Thor goes before his father in order to be named King. but the ceremony is interrupted when Frost Giants break into the place to steal the Casket of Winters. the Destroyer would kill them, Examining the remains, Odin seems calm, yet Thor is angry and wants to attack. Odin disagrees and comes to the conclusion that Thor is not ready to be King. Thor gathers by Loki and his close friends, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif, and they ride out to the Bifrost Bridge. The guardian, Heimdall, allows them to pass and the six are transported to the Frost Giants' domain, Jotunheim, a frozen, crumbling wasteland. They confront the Frost Giant King, Laufey, who taunts the Asgardian heroes. More Frost Giants surround the six as Laufey allows them the chance to leave peacefully. However, Thor reacts brashly to Laufey's insult and a battle starts. During the battle, Loki experiences an unusual reaction when he is touched by a frost giant. Laufey releases a huge beast and the Asgardians retreat to the Bifrost. Thor kills the beast but once again the team is surrounded and things look desperate. Odin arrives and intervenes to save the warriors, apologizing to Laufey for the intrusion and attempting to reinstate peace, but Laufey states that they are beyond reason, that the Frost Giants are now at war with Asgard. He attempts to stab Odin, but Odin escapes with the young Asgardians. Back at the Asgard side of the portal, Odin lets the four friends go and confronts Thor and Loki. Odin is furious that Thor has dragged Asgard back into war, and tells Thor he is not fit to be king. He strips him of his power, banishes him to Earth and sends his hammer, Mjølnir, after him a few seconds later, saying that whosoever wields the hammer, and is worthy of it, shall posses the power of Thor. On Earth, Thor is immediately hit by Jane Foster's truck as they drive into the storm he emerged from. Thor, faintly begins to question where he is and becomes aggressive to the point that Darcy tases him, knocking him out. The three scientists load him into their van and take him to the hospital. Once again he starts fighting as he wakes up and he's eventually tranquilized. Erik tries to get Jane to leave him be, saying he is some kind of nut, but she is curious, and attracted to him. The next day, the hammer would be found in New Mexico by the nearby locals. Jane, Darcy and Erik would go back to the hospital to retrive Thor, to question his connection to yesterday events. on Asgard Loki would confront Odin about his true origins, where Loki learns he's adopted and a Frost Giant. Loki would be named king in his father absense. while Sif and the Warriors 3 wonder about Loki true intentions after descovering that he had a guard inform Odin about Thor plan, which led to his banishment. meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson would find the hammer. while at a diner, Thor would overheard a conversation with 2 locals regarding an object they were trying to lift. Thor decides to go there and once again Erik tries to get Jane to leave him alone. When the scientists return to their outpost in town they discover S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscating all of their equipment and research in connection to the recent atmospheric disturbances, with nothing left to do, Jane would give Thor a ride in her van to the S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost. where Jane questions Thor about his true identity. Jane and Thor arrive on the scene. Thor infiltrates the encampment while Jane huddles in safety. After beating up many agents, and being targeted by Hawkeye. Thor finally reaches the hammer, but is unable to lift it. He howls at his powerlessness and drops to the ground, he would take his anger on a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, nearly beating him to death. seeing what kind of man he was becoming, he lets the agents to take him in. Jane, Dercy and Erik discuss what to do next, Jane wants to save Thor, but Erik wants to have nothing to do with it. Darcy would question about the possibility of Asgardians being an race of aliens which were worshipped and since they have giant robots running around, it wont be far off that other races exist. Darcy and Jane then start to plan how to free Thor. Meanwhile Agent Phil Coulson questions Thor, and when he leaves him alone briefly, Loki appears in the room. Loki tells Thor that Odin is dead and he cannot come back to Asgard, leaving Thor distraught. Darcy arrives and lies to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, telling them that Thor is Jane ex-boyfriend Donald Blake and is under the influence of steroids & Alcohol. she has faked a driver's license. Coulson lets Darcy take Thor, who surreptitiously grabs Jane's notebook on the way out. on Jotunheim, Loki meets with Laufey where he reveals himself to be his son, and that he now rules Asgard, so he makes a deal with him in which he could kill Odin, take his casket and rule any of the other realms, expect for Asgard, as he pleases. Loki would then have Heimdall teleport him to meet King Ishtar, to ignitate the next stage of his plan. Back in town Erik and Thor meet each other in a bar, out for a drink, now trying to convince Thor to leave Jane alone due to the complications he has, and would continue to cause her. The two would bond during the talk. Thor brings the drunk Erik to Jane's outpost. Thor and Jane go outside to gaze at the stars, Thor would admit to Jane about nearly beating a man to death, realizing why he was banished and unable to lift his hammer, and he accepts his fate. then Thor explains the Nine Realms and the Bifrost Bridge to Jane. Jane figures the bridge is the theoretical Einstein-Rosen Bridge wormhole, the very same that she has been researching. meanwhile Loki meets with Ishtar, intending to steal the Necrom Stone, to use it to rule Asgard and use its power to kill his enemies. the King is killed when he refuses to reveal its location, Loki would find the stone and make it look like Ishtar commited suicde, Heimdall would question Loki intentions after he made himself invisible to him in both occasions, Heimdall would then allow Sif and the Warriors 3 to go and find Thor. where they eventually find him, angered by the treason, Loki freezes Heimdall as punishment, Loki then commands the Destroyer to go to Earth and kill Thor and his friends. The Destroyer arrives in the New Mexico desert and starts blasting everything with a heat ray. Thor and the three scientists attempt to get everyone away safely. while the Warrior 3 and Sif fought him, but theywere defeated. so Thor confronts the Destroyer and asks Loki, who can see and hear what is going on from Asgard, to leave the humans alone in return for himself. The Destroyer gives Thor a vicious backhand slap and sends him tumbling, dead. Jane runs to the body in tears. However, Thor's selfless act of protection proves him worthy to once again wield Mjølnir, which frees itself from the crater and returns to Thor's hand. He is restored to full life and vigor and once again fitted in his red cape and armor. He easily defeats the Destroyer and tries to return to Asgard with Sif and the Warriors 3, after Heimdall freed himself. promising Jane he will return. The frost giants invade Asgard through the portal, walking past the frozen Heimdall. Laufey goes to Odin's bed chamber and, as he prepares to kill the Norse god, Loki kills Laufey to appear to be the hero. Thor then shows up to confront Loki, Loki would create an illusion of the Midgard Serpent to fight Thor, while he goes to the Bifrost Portal and sets it up to destroy the ice planet Jotunheim. Thor tries to stop him and the two engage in combat. Thor immobilizes Loki with Mjølnir and starts to destroy the Rainbow Bridge to stop the portal. When the bridge shatters, the two brothers fall into space but Odin arrives and catches Thor, who holds Loki's staff. Loki admits defeat and allows himself to fall, taking the Necrom stone with him, disappearing into the void. All seems back to normal on Asgard, although Odin is saddened by the turn of events. Thor mourns for his brother and misses Jane, who he is unable to visit with the Bifrost now destroyed. However, Heimdall, gazing out over the severed edge of the Rainbow Bridge, assures him that Jane is looking for him. Sometime later, Loki would find himself in a barren planet. where he meets with a being simply know as Other, Other would threaten to kill Loki, but once seeing that Loki had retrived the Necrom Stone, which is one of the infinity Stones. Other spares him, stating that his master will be interested in seeing Loki. After returning from a mission in Brazil, Coulson meets with Fury at Area 51, Fury tasks Coulson to go to New York city to capture an symbiotic lifeform that Stark been tracking for days. simply hoping that New York own "friendly neighborhood" hero doesnt get in troubles, if he runs across with it. Posters Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Desert thunderstorm zps4d9683e4.jpg|Poster #1 Loki-the-avengers-30730363-500-400 zpsde881abb.jpg|Poster #2 3737480678 2ed952702c zps8837b4c0.jpg|Poster #3 Category:Non-Transformers Stop Motions Category:Stop Motions